Sonic The Hedgehog (série animada)
Sonic the Hedgehog (Também conhecido como Sonic Saturday AM ou Sonic SatAM) é um desenho animado norte-americano produzido pela DIC Entertainment, adaptado da série de videogame da Sega, Sonic the Hedgehog. O desenho estreou nos Estados Unidos no dia 13 de junho de 1993 no canal ABC. Foi transmitido até 1994. Sonic the Hedgehog e os Lutadores da Liberdade precisam acabar com o maléfico Dr. Robotnik para restaurar a paz para Mobotrópolis. Os Lutadores são liderados pela Princesa Sally Acorn, herdeira do trono; Rotor, um cérebro inventor; o atrapalhado e covarde Antoine D'Collete, sempre irritado por Sonic; Bunnie Rabbot, uma lebre que teve metade de seu corpo robotizado; Miles "Tails" Prower, um aprendiz de lutador da liberdade que tem como ídolo Sonic; etc. O desenho apresentou alguns elementos dos videogames da Sega (Fases Speciais e também situações baseadas nas do jogos do Genesis, onde mostra o controle do mesmo e indica os botões que se devem apertar se ocorrer a mesma situação no jogo) apesar de não focar neles. O sucesso do SatAM foi transformado em uma série de quadrinhos da editora Archie (que mesmo com o fim de SatAM, continua sendo publicada). No Brasil, foi transmitido em 1994 na televisão pela Rede Globo na TV Colosso e Xuxa Park até 1995. E no SBT no Bom Dia & Cia. e Sábado Animado. Em Portugal, está a ser transmitido pelo KidsCo. Revival No dia 6 de outubro de 2006, anunciaram que ambas pessoas separadas têm um pedido para o Sonic Team produzir um filme de longa-metragem baseado no SatAM. Um deles, é um roteirista de muitos dos quadrinhos do Sonic chamado Ken Penders. Não há registro de data de lançamento, desde que antigas tentativas de produzir um filme do SatAM falharam ou poderiam ter sido boatos. Não confunda com o OVA produzido em 1997 pelo Studio Pierrot e lançado pela ADV Films. Em 2008, o animador Matthew Sullivan, famoso pelos Simpsons, concebeu uma nova série SatAM que provavelmente traria personagens dos jogos como Blaze the Cat, Jet the Hawk, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Silver the Hedgehog e Mephiles the Dark. O projeto de continuar a série com estes personagens acabaram sendo descartados, pois foi feito uma nova série animada lá no japão, chamado Sonic X. Como também já foi feito um spin-off animado: Sonic Underground. Guia de episódios 1ª temporada A Primeira Temporada foi transmitida nos EUA em 1993. Em 1994, foi transmitido no Brasil pela Rede Globo no programa TV Colosso todas as manhãs de segunda à sexta e aos sábados no programa Xuxa Park. * Sonic Bum! (Sonic Boom!) * Sonic & Sally * Ultra Sonic * Sonic e os Pergaminhos Secretos (Sonic and the Secret Scrolls) * Super Sonic * A Corrida (Sonic Racer) * Ligado no Sonic (Hooked on Sonics) * A Dança Cósmica (Harmonic Sonic) * O Pesadelo do Sonic (Sonic's Nightmare) * O Mundo Subterrâneo (Warp Sonic) * Sub Sonic * Um Amigo Diferente (Sonic Past Cool) * Batalha Naval (Heads or Tails) 2ª temporada A Segunda e última Temporada foi transmitida em 1994 nos EUA. No Brasil, a Rede Globo anunciou a segunda temporada com a chamada de Sonic o Ouriço na TV Colosso e no Xuxa Park no ano de 1995. * Conversão Sônica (Sonic Conversion) * Jogo Ruim (Game Guy) * Amnésia (No Brainer) * Minissérie De Volta ao Passado (Blast to the Past Mini-Series ) * Dá um Tempo, Antoine! (Fed Up, Antoine!) * Os Caçadores de Fantasmas (Ghost Busted) * Dulcy, a Última dos Dragões * O Vórtex (The Void) * O Estranho Casal (The Odd Couple) * Robeca (Ro-Becca) * O Uivo dos Lobos (Cry of the Wolf) * Drood Henge e as Pedras do Poder (Drood Henge) * O Espião (Spy-Hog) * O Juízo Final (The Doomsday Project) 3ª temporada * Cuidado com as Conseqüências (não exibida) * O Jornal (não exibido) A terceira temporada fora roteirizada mas não feita. Segundo o roteirista Ben Hurst, seria centrada no sobrinho de Robotnik, Snively, se aliando a Ixis Naugus para combater os Guerreiros da Liberdade. Dubladores do Brasil (1994-1995) * Sonic: Manolo Rey * Sally: Adriana Torres/ Fernanda Crispim * Tails: Christiane Monteiro * Antoine: Mauro Ramos * Bunnie Rabbot: Fernanda Fernandes/ Letícia Quinto/ Flávia Saddy * Dr. Robotnik: Isaac Bardavid * Snively: Mário Jorge * Rotor: Sérgio Stern * Tio Chuck: Miguel Rosenberg * Dulcy o Dragão: Márcia Morelli * Ixis Naugus: Orlando Drummond * Rei Acorn: Márcio Simões * Ari Ram: Waldyr Sant'anna * Jovem Sally: Luisa Palomanes * Lupe: Wendell Bezerra * Ro-Becca: Tatiana Souza * SWATbots: Ulisses Bezerra * Cat: Elue Salvodor * Griff: Marco Ribeiro * Lazaar: Mauro Ramos * The Guardians: Manolo Rey Categoria:Desenhos antigos Categoria:Desenhos Categoria:Games Categoria:Rede Globo Categoria:SBT